


Clumsy Love (Oneshot)

by ENGLivesAndZERO



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, Cute, ENGLivesAndZERO, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Reader, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, awwwwwwwww, im bored, non specific reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENGLivesAndZERO/pseuds/ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: When you injure yourself, your SQUIP has to care for you.





	Clumsy Love (Oneshot)

     The SQUIP couldn't help but snort softly in annoyance. **_Yet again_** , his host had gotten themselves into quite the mess. The man shook his head as he came over to their form. Sitting beside the human, he reached over and brushed a (h/c) strand out of their (s/t) face.

     Their eyes opened. When they saw how tender SQUIP was being, their smile widened. Instantly, the supercomputer regained his composure, narrowing his eyes slightly at their goofy grins.

   "(Y/n), what am I going to do with your clumsy self?" He asked -well, stated- bluntly.

     The person beside him giggled, booping the man's nose.

   "Love me?" They grinned, batting their (h/c) lashes at him adoringly.

     SQUIP rolled his bright blue orbs, feigned annoyance flickering in their depths. But the soft smile caressing his features betrayed his true emotions. After a few more moments, he crumbled, laughing warmly as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

   "Besides, it's only a small scra-"

   "(Y/n), they had to use fifty stitches." SQUIP stated sadly, cutting the other off.

     (Y/n) rolled their eyes, a small pout forming on their soft lips. SQUIP smirked before, within the blink of an eye, he had those lips trapped with his own.

     For a moment, the younger human was caught off guard, their (e/c) orbs widening with surprise. Then they relaxed, slowly wrapping their arms around the man's neck loosely. They sighed blissfully into their SQUIP's kiss, eyes closing as their body began to feel heavy.

     Pulling away, SQUIP smiled lovingly at his host before placing another kiss on their temples.

   "Sleep now, (Y/n). The more you rest, the sooner you'll heal."

     They whined, motioning for cuddles with a pleading look in their (e/c) depths.

   "But I wanna cuddle!!"

     SQUIP sighed, managing to keep a chuckle from his lips as he nodded. Wrapping his arms around their smaller frame, he gently lifted them up bridal-style before carrying them to the bedroom. The younger of the two simply smiled blissfully, nuzzling into the former hologram's chest.

   "You know... I'm glad that you got that physical form." They stated, eyes blinking in an attempt to stay awake.

     The SQUIP simply nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

   "As am I."

     Upon reaching the bedroom, the man carefully laid his partner down before crawling into bed beside them. Grabbing the covers, he pulled them up and over the two of them. Then he wrapped his arms around (Y/n)'s waist, pulling them close to nuzzle the crook of their neck.

     Gently, he placed a soft kiss on the soft skin before nuzzling again and sighing.

   "I love you, (Y/n)." He hummed softly as they turned towards him.

     Wrapping their own arms around him, they smiled.

   "I love you too, SQUIP." The said lovingly.

     With a final kiss, the two snuggled closer before they both fell asleep.


End file.
